


Random 17776 playlist

by PurpleLines



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleLines/pseuds/PurpleLines
Summary: For people who want to make MVs or write songfics or those who just want to have a cool 17776 themed playlist. Can also be used as a challenge, I dunno.





	Random 17776 playlist

**General**

  * Alone Together (Fall Out Boy)
  * Bad Apple (created by Alstroemeria Records)
  * Blue Lips (Regina Spektor)
  * Carry On (Fun.) 
  * Colors (Halsey)
  * Fireflies (Owl City)
  * It's Time (Imagine Dragons)
  * Hey Brother (Avicii)
  * Love Like You (Rebecca Sugar)
  * Never Be Alone (TheFatRat)
  * Pompeii (Bastille)
  * Round and Round (Ariel Pink)
  * Sad Song (We The Kings ft. Elena Coats)
  * Shelter (Porter Robinson ft. Madeon)
  * Sea of Voices (Porter Robinson)
  * The Days (Avicii)
  * This is Gospel (Panic! At The Disco)
  * Waiting for Love (Avicii)
  * Wake Me Up (Avicii)
  * Wake Me Up When September Ends (Green Day)
  * Without Those Songs (The Script)



**Satellite Squad**

  * Divinity (Porter Robinson ft. Amy Millan)
  * Hello Seattle (Owl City)
  * Meteor Shower (Owl City)
  * New Soul (Yael Naim)
  * Sad Machine (Porter Robinson)



**People on earth**

  * Dead Man Walking (The Script)
  * Fresh Static Snow (Porter Robinson)
  * Monody (TheFatRat)
  * Some Nights (Fun.)
  * The Nights (Avicii)
  * Two Birds (Regina Spektor)
  * Walking the Dog (Fun.)
  * Youth (Daughter)



**Final update**

  * Goodbye to a World (Porter Robinson)



**Author's Note:**

> And that's about it for now. More will be added soon since I pretty much have nothing to do besides dig for more songs. Feel free to suggest your own to help the list grow, as well as criticize some of the choices that've been included here. Have a good day/night/etc.!
> 
> (Alsopleasedon'tspamthecommentswithFirefliesmemesandlunchablespleaseIbegofyou)


End file.
